1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to a method and apparatus involving rice hulls and, more specifically, to construction panels and other materials formed at least in part of rice hulls and a method of manufacturing construction panels and other materials.
2. Description of Related Art
It is estimated that millions of tons of rice hulls are generated as a byproduct of processing rough rice for consumption throughout the world. These rice hulls are made of materials that are very durable and can be difficult to recycle or otherwise dispose of. As a result, rice processors are often willing to give the rice halls to anyone willing to take them free of charge.